


seeing ghosts

by thorsbruce



Series: thor n bruce: just two guys being dudes [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ghost Hunting AU, M/M, gays go ghost hunting, it's okay though bc he loves thor, thor loves ghosts bruce hates every second of it, unacknowledged unconscious pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsbruce/pseuds/thorsbruce
Summary: thor goes ghost hunting and brings bruce along
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Thorbruce - Relationship
Series: thor n bruce: just two guys being dudes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510931
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	seeing ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> ciao ! thank u for coming here to read this <3 i personally love writing fics about thorbruce that aren't related to avengers
> 
> also; i'm currently writing a multi chaptered fake dating au!!!!!!!!!!

“I am not fucking going in there,” Bruce spat, as if the suggestion were made from pure evil.

“Why not?”

“Are you crazy? There’s fucking ghosts and shit everywhere Thor,” Bruce dragged his foot along the ground, scoffing at the length of forest and greenery in front of them.

“I don’t see your point,” Thor provided, and elaborated once noticing Bruce’s eyebrow raise unkindly. “Maybe the ghosts are friendly and would like a chat.” Bruce almost killed him on the spot.

“Are you — are you nuts? You watched too much Caspar and now it’s made you stupid. There is no way I’m going through _that_.” It was dark, admittedly, and later than either should be awake for. The night birthed a cold, shimmery wind that pushed whirls of fog through the air, which sat at the top of the trees. It slowly wrapped it’s way down the largest trees in the area, filling the scenery with an uncomfortable aura. In front of them lay metres worth of nothing but hundred year old trees and bushes that covered the ground. A path lay awaiting the two venturers (Bruce would argue that he is not an adventurer, no, but was unwillingly forced to come because — if he’s being honest — how could he say no to Thor?), and it’s end could not be seen from where they stood. For the most part, in the broad daylight, this place would be considered adequate, lovely even, and Bruce would tend to agree. Alas, there Bruce stood, scared shitless because he was not ready to fight ghostly beings.

The presence of ghosts in these woods was commonly known to be apparent and often, with rumours of clans of small children running around and evil demon monsters hiding behind trees to pounce and kill their next victim (or at least, that was their description according to Bruce). It was not a route that many used in order to adore the scenes of real life and nature, but reserved for those with the bravest souls and most daring spirits.

Thor was over the moon. Aware of the horrors that these woods apparently were, he was delighted that he had the honour of going through them himself. (And, if he didn’t make it out alive, that would be a pretty cool story for others to tell). Unabashedly ready with cheap ghost technology he bought off the internet, his enthusiasm to finally go ghost hunting was unparalleled. His obsession with the idea began when Bruce introduced him to _Buzzfeed Unsolved_ , which revolved around two men going through haunted places in search of proving, or disproving, the existence of ghosts. Because Bruce was the one who introduced him to it, he thought it only fitting for Bruce to come along with him.

He also wanted Bruce by his side because the feeling that arose inside of him when Bruce was in his presence was like an addiction he had no intention of stopping. And he knew exactly what it was, and that scared him more than any supernatural spirit could.

“Of course we’re going through! If you’re too scared you can hold my hand,” he began as a joke, however he would not testify if he felt the warmth of the other’s hand on his.

“You are so lucky that I actually like you, or else I would feed you to the stupid ghosts.” Bruce murmured, and began to step forward and immerse himself in the woods.

*

“Ghosts, I fear that I cannot hear you. Speak up?” Thor asked into the device that recorded the voices of ghosts. Bruce, although almost being close enough to Thor for Thor to be able to feel the warmth radiating off his body, sighed.

“Could you perhaps not _invite_ them to kill us? I would prefer my head on my body.” Thor chuckled at his response, and nudged him with his shoulder.

“Banner, I assure you that the ghosts will not — ” A rapid breeze flew past them, and a shiver ran it’s way up Bruce’s back. Thor’s device initiated, detecting whisper-like noises that carried no real substance. Still, the pair froze. After a beat, Thor continued. “Okay, the ghosts may take your head off. But that’s okay.”

Bruce’s eyebrows almost jumped out of his head.

“That’s okay?!” He rattled in disbelief. Thor sympathetically chuckled and held Bruce’s hand in his own free one.

“You failed to let me continue. I would never let some ghost take your whole head off, Banner. We would simply befriend them first, and if that proved insufficient, I’ll just fight them off. That would be so cool.” Although in the pitch darkness, Bruce could feel Thor’s warm eyes looking softly into his.

“Yeah. . . thank you, but I doubt it’s physically possible to fight a ghost. Let’s keep walking.”

Thor stared silently at the device in his left hand, wondering what the whispers meant. He was unsure if it were an actual paranormal being or if it truly was the wind picking up so strongly that the device misjudged the information. Excited by the possibility that ghosts were lurking around him, he squeezed his hands in excitement, and felt a weight in his right hand.

He was still holding hands with Bruce.

The other’s hand felt warm in his, and he didn’t fail to notice it shaking softly, with a consistent rhythm. Neither wanting to address their compromised physical situation, they continued their journey without mentioning the new found comfort.

“Do you think ghosts have friends?” Thor asked, in an attempt to break the silence. After the previous encounter had somewhat rattled him (although, he couldn’t help but be excited that there may be something in the forest), he eased back into his childlike obsession with the supernatural.

“Do I — Thor I don’t give a fuck if they have friends,” Bruce looked upwards at Thor, and noticed a slight frown wash over his face, and sighed. “I’m sorry, that was mean. Look, I’m sure that… they probably have a way of communication. So who knows? As long as we don’t run into a group of them, I don’t care what they do in their spare time.”

“Yes, you’re a genius Banner!” Thor exclaimed, and squeezed the other’s hand tightly in his excitement, which caused Bruce to let a small smirk creep onto his face, despite him not wanting to be in the situation.

“You’re right; they must have their own form of communication, and you know what that means?” Thor looked at Bruce with his trademark puppy dog eyes, and waited for Bruce to ask.

“No,” Bruce dragged out, “what does it mean?”

“It means that there may be a way we could interfere with their communications, or at least gain access to them.” Bruce looked at Thor with a lethal frown.

“So you want us to talk to them? And you expect us to live through it and not get mauled to death by some invisible thing? I can’t do this.”

Thor halted his walking and turned so he faced Bruce, and stared intently at his friend through the darkness.

“You’ve already come this far, Banner. And besides, your assumption of their attitudes will not do kindly if we do happen to interact with another ghost.” Thor squeezed their hands. “Come on!”

As Thor dragged Bruce along the pathway, Bruce’s senses began to heighten, and he felt himself flinching at the roll of the wind and the crunch of his shoes on the ground. Through this, he ensured himself and his security by staying close to Thor, with their arms on their linked hands touching from shoulder to the tips of their fingers. His nerves intensified when he realised that one thing he was sure he wasn’t scared of was the new intimacy he had found with Thor.

“Hey guys, we don’t mean any harm,” Bruce looked up at Thor cautiously as he watched him begin to talk, “but if you would be interested in communicating with us we would gladly be appreciative and accepting.” Bruce found himself muttering _I wouldn’t_ under his breath at Thor’s statement.

A wind picked up behind them, enclosing them in a chilling breeze. The wind felt different to the wind that belonged to nature; it was thicker and purposeful. It crept down their necks and made circles around them, slithering it’s way into their clothes and freezing them from the inside out. A slow, cautious smile found its way to Thor’s face, who hesitantly brought his ghost tracking device to level with his face. Bruce could feel the life being sucked out of him as the device monitored a sketchy, almost inaudible voice whisper “ _you’re not alone_ ”.

Reflexively, Bruce swung his other arm around Thor, encapsulating him with a side hug, resulting in the device falling from Thor’s hand and hitting the ground.

“Banner!” Thor whisper-yelled, a tinge of annoyance evident in his voice. “They had just started to talk to us! And now,” Thor looked around, finally feeling completely alone in the forest. “now they’re gone!”

“It just told us possibly the most menacing thing I’ve ever heard in my life and you’re sad it’s not coming to eat your brains through your skull?” Although contrary to his words, Bruce clasped his arm around Thor tighter, holding onto him for fear of being taken, or for fear of Thor being taken. He wasn’t sure why he was holding Thor so securely.

“So dramatic, but for your sake, at least it’s gone,” Thor coughed out, disappointment leaking through his voice like a tap left running. “Although I wanted to talk to it.” Thor murmured, quietly enough so that Bruce wouldn’t hear.

Continuing their journey through the forest, their physical position shifted for the sake of their comfort. Their hands parted and Bruce’s other arm retreated from Thor’s waist, instead adopting the notion of linking their arms together, with Bruce a pace ahead of Thor.

“When we get out of here — ” Bruce stopped to correct himself, “ _if_ we get out of here, I’m gonna punch you so hard you’ll really be seeing ghosts.”

Thor chuckled, his fingers brushing over his companions.

“That would be the dream.”

*

Bruce piled into the passenger seat of Thor’s car, his body shaking while his face remained concrete and focused on the road ahead.

“That was not my idea of fun,” he explained, and felt the vibration of the car starting up as Thor began to drive away from the forest.

“It would have been superior in amusement if we ere able to hold a conversation with any ghosts that lived there. But, having your company was amusement enough.” Thor projected back, turning the headlights on. Their harsh yellow colour illuminated the isolated, dirt road ahead of them, and for the first time in the night, Bruce didn’t feel scared.

“I’m not sure if you’re being sincere to me or making fun of my hatred and fear of what just happened.”

“Banner, when am I not sincere to you?”

The rest of the drive was played in silence, with both men keeping to themselves, only occasionally stealing a glance when the other wasn’t looking.

As Thor stopped in front of Bruce’s house, he cheekily joked, “are you going to be alright by yourself?”

Bruce glared at him, unappreciative of the tone that Thor used with.

“Thor, I’m a grown man. I’ll be fine.” He paused, and looked down at his hands. “But. . . if you want to come in, that would be cool too.” Thor smiled, and jumped out of his seat and followed Bruce into his home. 

“So much for this device I bought I suppose,” Thor said as he walked into Bruce’s kitchen, holding the ghost tracking device tightly and lingering his eyes on it for what Bruce thought was an excessively concerning amount of time.

“Some thing’s you gotta let go of, Thor. Throw it in the bin already before I rip it to pieces.”

As Thor discarded of his cheap ghost device, he failed to notice the new reading that was not there when they left:

“ _You’re never alone_.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading i hope u enjoyed it!!  
> comment if u think ever


End file.
